The objectives of this project are to maintain a laboratory resource for the study of naturally occurring diseases of nonhuman primates with particular emphasis on reproductive failure, on metabolic and degenerative diseases of biomedical significance, and to explore and characterize disease entities that appear useful as model systems for research. The activities proposed in this application will assure the necessary laboratory support for the maintenance of the health of a colony of approximately 1000 nonhuman primates of seven species and will provide the necessary resources and staff competence for the recognition and proper evaluation of diseases among the primate colonies, particularly in the little studied area of reproductive failure and of familial, metabolic, and degenerative diseases.